The present invention was the subject matter of DDP registration number 184141 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 11, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 3,394,937; 3,319,962; 3,206,206; and 2,843,384 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse golf clubs which are designed for use on a putting surface.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies. For instance, when a conventional golf putter is used, there are multiple variables affecting the path of the golf ball, such as alignment of the golfer's shoulders and feet, as well as the speed and levelness of the putting stroke. These well recognized variables conspire to make putting one of the most challenging parts of the game of golf.
In addition, conventional putter require a golfer to stand parallel to the desired path of the golf ball, and this situation is not particularly advantageous due to the difficulty of aligning the predicted path of the ball from a position that requires that the golfer ignore the hole and concentrate only on the ball as the putting stroke is in progress.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a golf putter construction which provides for increased accuracy and consistency. And the development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of this invention.